


I thought you loved me

by XxDestinyBxX



Category: Peterick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDestinyBxX/pseuds/XxDestinyBxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick thought Pete loved him but does he really? Will Patrick and Petes relationship last or will it come caving down all because of one misunderstanding? Read to find out if it will, or if it won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---------current time---------

It's been 2 weeks since Pete and I have talked. Even though we live in the same house we barely ever talk anymore. 

This sucks why'd I have to freak out like that, I was just jealous I guess. If you're wondering what happened while I'll explain it...

\--------- 2 weeks earlier ---------

It's Pete and I's 1 year anniversary today, I don't know what to get him though. 

I'm currently at the mall trying to find something for Pete while he's sitting at home doing something else, he said he already got me a present.

I was walking in the isles when I got a call from Pete.

"Hello?" -Patrick 

"Hey babe. Are you almost done shopping?" -Pete

"Ugh no I can't decide what to get you." -Patrick 

"You don't have to get me anything Patrick." -Pete

"It's our 1 year anniversary Pete of course I have to get you something." -Patrick 

"Fine but hurry up I won't you to come home now." -Pete

"Okay I'll try to hurry. I love you, I'll be home soon." -Patrick 

"Alright good hurry up, oh and I love you to." -Pete

I hung up the call and started searching for an anniversary gift again. 

I was walking past a pet shop when I saw the cutest cat ever so I walked over to look at it, what? I mean I couldn't not go look at it, it was so cute.

The kitty is a boy, he's gray but he has white paws and a white face. Hmmm I wonder if Pete would want a cat? Oh well it's a perfect anniversary gift for the both of us, I'm getting him whether Pete likes it or not.

I was going to buy the cat when I heard a puppy barking behind me, I turned around and almost melted, awe he's cute to. I want them both, but what would Pete say? At that moment I didn't care what Pete wanted.

I bought both the cat and dog, I took them to my car and put a ribbon around both of their necks lightly with a little note to Pete in the puppies collar. I hope Pete likes his presents.

\---------back home---------

I pulled into the driveway of Pete and I's house. I turned my car off and took the gray cat and the little white husky into their new home.

I walked into the house with the animals in my arms.

"PETE I'M HOME!" I yell to him.

I waited a bit for him to reply but he didn't. Hmm I wonder where he is? Then I heard a noise come from upstairs. Um what the fuck was that?

I set the animals on the couch and go upstairs into Pete and I's room. When I walk through the door my mood suddenly drops all I can feel is, betrayal, with what I see in front of me. I can't believe Pete would do this to me, I thought he loved me.


	2. Why would you do this?

I can't believe Pete would do this to me, I thought he loved me.

When I walked through the doors I saw Pete with a girl, but he wasn't only with the girl they were full on making out on the bed.

I started to tear up. Pete had his shirt off and the girl half fucking naked.

"PETE WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled at him full on crying now.

"Patrick, baby it's not what it looks like!" He says very fastly and jumping out of the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE!" I tell him running downstairs.

I threw my shoes and coat on and ran out the door. I heard Pete yelling after me but I wasn't really listening to him.

I had know idea where I was running to, all I really knew was that I had to get out of there. 

I was running for about 1-3 minutes and I was exhausted, even if it was a short amount of time I still was, eventually I ended up at the park.

I sat down in front of a tree and just cried. I just sat there crying probably scaring the kids at the park, but right now I don't care.

Why would Pete do this to me, after all we've been through, he said he loved me but I guess not.

\--------Some time later---------

I don't know how long I've been here for, but I do know that it's been awhile because it's really dark outside.

I had to go home now but I really didn't want to, I just decided to call up Brendon.

"Hello?" -Brendon 

"H-Hey Bren u-um d-do you think that I-I could c-come to y-your house f-for t-tonight." -Patrick 

"Patrick, what's wrong? Are you home? What happened, is it Pete? Did he hurt you? Is he hurt? Are YOU hurt? Do you want me to kill a bitch?" -Brendon

"I'll explain it later B-Brendon c-can you please j-just come get me. I'm a-at the p-park about 5 m-minutes away f-from my house." -Patrick 

"Yeah of course Patrick I'll be there in about 5 minutes! Just stay where you are, and don't do anything." -Brendon 

I hung up the call and pulled my knees to my chest, I put my head in my knees and just started crying again. I just couldn't stop. 

I thought Pete loved me, I loved him, fuck I LOVE him but he cheated, and with that memory I started crying even harder, at this point I'm surprised my eyes don't fall out.

Brendon arrives 6 minutes after I called him. As soon as he arrives at the park he jumps out of his car and runs over to me. 

"Patrick, what happened?" He asked hugging me. 

"U-Um Pete. I'll tell you more later." 

"Okay Patty let's go to my house okay?"

"Yeah okay lets go."


	3. Brendon saves the day

Brendon and I arrived at his house and when we walked through the doors Brendon pulled me into his bedroom.

We sat down on his bed and he just started asking me a bunch of questions like he did on the phone. 

"So Patrick what happened? Did you and Pete get in a fight or something? Do you need me to do something about it? I really will kill a bitch if you want me to. Or I'll just stab him. Wait it was Pete right? Oh yeah you said it was." Brendon asked me , so fast making it very hard for me to understand what he said. 

"Bren-"

"Did he- oh wait, what?"

"Brendon, do you want me to tell you what happened?" He shook his head yes. "Then stop talking."

"Okay Patrick, tell me what happened. I'll stop talking now."

"Okay so I was out at the mall trying to find a anniversary gift for Pete-" I started. 

"That doesn't sound very sad?"

"Brendon! let me finish."

"Oh yeah sorry, I won't interrupt again."

"Okay so as I was saying." I glared at Brendon. "I was looking for the anniversary gift when Pete called me, he said that he wanted me to hurry up and come home, so I hurried up and when I found the gift I left and headed home-" remembering what happened after that I started to tear up. " -when I arrived at the house I called for Pete he didn't answer after a few minutes, then I heard a noise from upstairs. I walked up the stairs and-and I-I saw Pete w-with a-a g-g-girl and I started to cry. He said that it wasn't what it l-looked like b-but what else could it have been? After that I ran out of the house, I ran to the park and called you. U-Uh you know w-what happened f-from there." By the time I finished the story I was crying again and my eyes started to hurt. 

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD THAT ASSHOLE FUCKING DO THAT TO YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DICK!" Brendon said very aggressively. 

"Um B-"

"Wait you said that you left after Pete said that, shouldn't you have at least LISTENED to his side of the story?"

"I d-"

"I mean maybe there's an reasonable explanation to this?"

"Are you finished?" He nodded his head." Okay good, but about what you said, what would be a reasonable explanation for this Brendon he cheated on me."

"Yes but there has to be a reason Patrick, Pete loves you and I can see that just by the way that he looks at you, maybe you should talk to him, at least let him explain."

"Um I don't know Brendon I-I'm kinda scared to know why."

"But what if it's not bad?"

"But what if it is? What if he hates me?"

"I am pretty positive he doesn't hate you."

"That's just what you think, it's nothing you can prove."

"Ask him in sure he'll say that he doesn't hate you, also you guys do live together, how are you going to avoid him in your guy's home? You have to talk to him Patrick." Brendon said sounding like my mother. 

"O-Okay fine I-I'll talk to him, b-but Brendon d-do you think you c-could come b-back to my house w-with me?"

"Of course Patrick, let's go! Also just gonna put it out there that if he hurts you again I won't hesitate to kill him."

"Yeah I know you wouldn't, anyway let's go." I said slightly reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update.... I might stop writing this story all together, I don't know, I'm just not the best writing and I don't know what to write anymore.

As we were pulling up to Pete and I's house I was having so many questions running through my mind. What if Pete just got bored of me, what if that's the reason? I don't think I could deal with that. 

"Well we're here." Brendon said interrupting my thoughts. 

"Yay, this is gonna be fun." I said sarcastically. 

"Oh cheer up." 

"Cheer up?!? What the fuck do you mean cheer up the one I love just fucking cheated on me with some chick I don't even know and you expect me too cheer up!?!"

"Jeez Patrick chill, I was just trying to make it easier for you too wanna talk to him."

"That's not gonna help, I don't want to talk to him, and I'm not GOING TO wanna talk to him, it doesn't matter what you say or do." 

"Well sorry, whatever let's go."

"Okay, let's go.... Sorry for flipping out at you." I say with a heavy sigh. 

"It's okay Patrick, I understand you, and why you'd flip out... I'd do it to." Brendon says understandingly. 

"Alright, let's go!" 

Brendon and I walked up to the front door, I hesitated to knock and started to chicken out, so I turned around and started to walk away but Brendon knocked on the door and pulled me back before I could leave. 

"Thanks a lot Bren," I say sarcastically under my breath, but Brendon definitely heard me because I can see him smirking from the corner of my eye. 

"Oh look Brendon, Petes not-"

"Hello?" Pete says opening the door, I silently gasp at what he looks like, his eyes are red and puffy, you can tell he's been crying. 

"U-u-um h-hi Pete," I stutter out "B-Brendon wanted m-me to uh like talk to you and like I uh like-"

"I wanted you guys to sort things out, you were a perfect couple, but from what I heard Peter you cheated on Patrick, care to explain?" Brendon interrupted me talking to Pete sternly.

"Yes, I'll explain, come in," he motions us in "I'll explain, but you probably won't believe me."

Brendon and I sit down on the couch, "well, it's worth a shot." Brendon says. 

Pete begins explaining, "Okay, so this is what happened..."


End file.
